


puppy love

by orphan_account



Series: My DBH x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuties? cuties., reminder that i will die for connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The walk you two planned may be ruined, but you got something better in return.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I'm back with more fluff, what a surprise.

“I guess this would be okay…”

You took a deep breath as you stood in front of the mirror, straightening your clothes once more. Biting on your lip, you tried to calm the nerves that shot through your body. While twirling a strand of hair between your fingers, you tried to whisper some last words of courage to yourself. 

You had met the android you now knew as Connor by pure chance, really. He was walking the cutest Saint Bernard you’d ever seen and you just had to pet it. The two of you got to talking and found out about your shared love for reading, especially ‘outdated’ physical books. These walks became a regular occurrence between you both. 

And that’s how you ended up right here, a nervous, fidgeting mess in front of a mirror. To be honest, you weren’t even sure why you were this anxious. 

A glance at your phone revealed the time and a soft curse fell from your mouth. You weren’t ready yet, judging by your stomach doing flip-flops. Usually you didn’t pay this much attention to the way you looked, nonetheless, you did right now.

In the few weeks you’d known Connor he hadn’t once been late, so he probably wouldn’t be this time either. You were proven right a few seconds as the sound of the doorbell made you tense up. 

“Coming!”

Grabbing your phone and putting it in your pocket, you rush to the front door. You swung it open and your features lit up at the familiar face. 

“Hello, (Y/N). It’s good to see you again,” Connor seemed to hesitate for a moment, brown orbs studying your appearance. His led flickered yellow before he continued; “Did you do something else with your hair today? It looks nice.” A smile adorned the android’s face as he spoke, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

Your cheeks heated up at his words. He actually noticed. Even though Connor could notice these kinds of things much easier than any human, it still made your heart flutter to know he paid attention to such details. 

Alright, maybe you did have a little crush on him but who wouldn’t? He was so genuinely sweet and cute, always interested in what you had to say. Not to mention the way he regularly cocked his head to the side, making him look similar to a puppy. 

If Connor noticed your blushing or your heart speeding up, he didn’t show it. “Ah, thank… Thank you,” You wanted to hit yourself for the way you sputtered. The corners of his mouth slid up more at your reply. “I did change it up a little today.” Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you let your gaze wander, wanting to change the subject. 

Your brow furrowed as you noticed the absence of the android’s dog. “Where’s Sumo?” 

“I left him at home. He didn’t need a walk,” Connor must’ve seen your questioning look because he added on; “I did so earlier today.”

A laugh fell from your lips, embarrassment from earlier already forgotten. “You wanted some alone time with me, huh?”

He seemed flustered at your reply, quiet and averting his eyes for a second. “Well, I do enjoy your company. It’s nice having you around… So I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Your face flushed again, thankfully not as bad as earlier. “Glad you think so, you dork.”

The android opened his mouth to reply but seemed to suddenly halt, head tilted towards the sky. “What’s wrong?” Connor returned his gaze to you, droplets of water 

“It’s raining. I don’t know if you’d still enjoy a walk in this weather?”

“Oh… Come inside, we’ll figure it out.” He nodded, stepping inside as you closed the door. You stood in silence while Connor looked at your hallway for a few seconds. Despite the fact you’d known him for a bit now, he had never actually been inside. 

“Your apartment looks nice.” 

You snorted. He always came off a bit awkward, unsure of himself. You found it endearing.

“Thanks,” You walked further inside and Connor followed suit. “Could you check if the rain is stopping anytime soon if you don’t mind?” Sitting down on the couch, the android took a seat beside you.

“It doesn’t appear to be.”

You hummed in thought before clapping your hands together, an idea popping into your head. “We could watch a movie together!”

“I have no objections. Though…” Connor’s led flashes yellow, indicating thought. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually watched one yet.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” You got up, handing him the remote. “You look for a film to watch. I need to grab something.” 

You returned around a minute later, blankets in hand. Looking at the tv, Connor had seemingly made his choice. You couldn’t help the giggle escaping you.

You had never seen him as the type of person who would enjoy a romantic comedy.

“I looked it up and this particular movie appears to be popular with people around your age,” Connor said as if he’d read your mind, eyeing the cloth you were holding. 

Oh. Of course.

You shrugged, plopping down on the couch. “Fine by me. If it’s popular it can’t be that bad, right?” Draping the blanket over the two of you, you kept a socially acceptable distance between you and the android. Connor nods albeit absentmindedly, led glowing yellow. 

“I would not expect it to be,” You rolled your eyes jokingly, a smile tugging at your lips. Rhetorical questions were not his strong suit. Not that that was much of a surprise. “But besides that,” His led returns to its original colour and Connor regained his focus. “It looks as if you’re trying to cuddle with me.”

Blinking in surprise, you rub the back of your neck. “I mean… Yeah,” God, this was awkward. “It’s what I usually do when I watch something with friends.”

“Well, during my search I noticed two people are usually closer together when doing so.”

You shifted in your spot, feeling the familiar warmth rising to your cheeks. “You’d want me to be closer then?”

Connor hesitated before slowly replying; “I think I do.”

“Well… I, um, guess that would be alright.”

Moving so that your side was flush against his, you leaned towards him more. To be honest, you’d been quite touch-starved and this wasn’t unwelcome at all. Especially not from him. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

A call of your name snapped you out of your thoughts. “Have you ever gotten checked on for any rhythmic heart disorders? Your heart rate has--”

“Oh, look! It’s starting!” 

Desperate for a distraction from the butterflies going rampant in your stomach, you pressed the button on your remote and the movie started. 

After a quarter into the movie you took back everything back you had said before. It could be that bad. However, you didn’t turn it off since you could laugh at how absolutely atrocious it was. You’d quickly forgotten the way you felt earlier and were honestly having a good time. Connor had been the same at first, asking questions and chuckling along. 

Despite that, the android had fallen silent after the first more romantic, or at least an attempt at ‘romantic’, scenes started. It was a tad unnerving, actually.

You groaned at the umpteenth make out scene, having your head leaning on your hand. Connor shuffled beside you and your gaze wandered over to him. 

“You okay? You’ve been pretty quiet lately…” Observing his features, you noticed how his cheeks almost seemed to be tinted… blue? Was he blushing? Your brows knitted together in a frown. His led flickered between yellow and blue continuously and he didn’t react to your questions in the slightest.

“Connor--”

Your sentence was cut off as he connected his lips with yours, your eyes widening. Sparks shot up your spine and a gasp escaped your mouth. They were soft and warm, not even chapped in the slightest. Better than you could have ever imagined. It was clear he had never kissed anyone previously; Your nose was pressed uncomfortably pressed against his. You suppose merely looking at how people did this didn’t exactly make you experienced. 

Ere you even had the chance to return it, he pulled away. His entire body was tense, he looked almost more shocked than you at his actions. Gaze scanning everything except for you, the blue flush that had been faint before was now turned vibrant. 

“I’m sorry,” Connor’s voice shuddered, something you had never heard prior. Facial muscles twitched. “I… I don’t know what came over from me.”

You grabbed his hand and he shrunk back as you squeezed it. Yet, you couldn’t stop the wide grin from spreading. Connor visibly relaxed, a hesitant smile added to his blushy features. 

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not-- I mean, how clear was it I liked you?”

The android chuckled, his eyes finding yours again. “Well… I wouldn’t call subtlety your strongest point.”

“Says the guy who decides to make out with me out of nowhere. You kiss like a seventh grader,” Connor huffed, looking almost offended.

You gave him a friendly shove. Which wasn’t that great of an idea since metal wasn’t exactly the softest material. You hissed at the pain shooting through your arm and Connor took a hold of your hand, brushing his lips against the spot. 

“I’m kissing it better.”

His gaze was completely fixed on you, as if you were the most important thing in the world. You found it hard to tear your gaze away. The confidence you had melted away as you started resembling something more similar to a sputtering mess. The nervousness from earlier returned as the android was now the one flustering you again. 

“S-stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…”

Connor hummed in reply, orbs sparkling. “You’re just so wonderful. And,” He leaned in closer, face inches from yours. “Your eyes are amazing… Did you know that?” If he were human, you would've felt his breath. 

So cheesy, nonetheless you couldn’t say you found it annoying. He most likely picked up some lines online. You bit on your lip and groaned, covering your face with your other hand. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”

“Oh? You’d love being kissed by someone with the skill of a seventh grader?”

You grabbed the android by his collar and smashed your lips against his, tilting your head to the side so your noses wouldn’t hit each other. Connor relaxed and his orbs were half-lidded, not straying once from your own. Heart singing joyfully in your chest, you wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing your chest against his. Fingers brushing against his cheek, a whimper fell from Connor’s mouth. You barely held back a giggle. At this moment, nothing else mattered. 

You pulled away, pecking him on the nose. 

“And that’s how you do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is dreamidrabbles.tumblr.com. I take requests!


End file.
